All Fair in Love and War
by Goth-leaf1
Summary: Mathew awoke in a field, feeling off. He decides to go to his boyfriend for help, a choice which will kill him. This is a small one shot.


Matthew wasn't sure when his heart stopped beating.

By the time he regain consciousness he was already panicking. It could have been that he awoke in the middle of a feild with no memories of how he had gotten here or it could be the burning feeling on his skin that wasn't cover, already it looked burnt and hurt to touch and it was still morning! Maybe it was both, but something bothered him, like he was being watched or the person who did this may be on there way back. He wasted no time in leaving.

He notice his lack of heart beat as he started to walk west, he had been checking his arms for cuts when he felt a lack of beat under his skin. As soon as he notice a painful sensation in the middle of his chest started, and so did his heart. By the time he found a road that he recongnized, he was filled with panic.

The town must have been alot closer than he thought because it only took a ten minute jog to reach it when it should have tooken a half an hour. But in those few minuites he had already decided on where to go. Gilbert. His boyfriend had told him a short time of go that he was a slayer. Someone who hunted down monsters to keep humans safe, if anyone knew what to do it was him.

He had bearly broken sweat by the time he had reach the door. A chill ran though his bones when he almost touch the door knob, his fingers which where an inch away from the knob tingled. He settled for knocking instead. Gil opened door after a while of relentless knocking, he was only wearing his trunks and while usually this sort of sight would make Mathew blush like crazy, he felt to nervous to care.

"Alright. Alright, The awsome me is here what-"

"Somethings wrong with me, Gilbert. I-I woke up...felt watch.. in a feild.. with no pulse." he tried to explain around his tongue tie. Gilbert put his arms on his shoulder, looking into his eyes. Mathew droped his eyes and stared at his neck, there was something alluring about it.

"Calm down, Mat. Come inside and I'll make you some tea and we can talk about it. Are you hurt?" concern laced his words.

"I don't know" he said truthfully.

He allowed Gilbert to bring him in. The moment he sat on the couch Gilbert's hound, who was usually always happy to see the canadian, beared his teeth and started to growl. It took Gil several minuites to get the dog to stop and leave. When he came back with a cup of maple tea, he stared to relax. In between sips he told Gilbert about his morning.

Gilbert took several minuites to respond to Mathew story.

"May I see your neck?" he wispered. Before he could respond, Gil was leaning close to him examining his neck. He was so close. Mathew could smell his scent, see the veins on his neck and hear his heart beat. The top of his mouth began to heart and relized dimly that the tea hadn't crench his thirst. But Gilbert pulled back suddenly and Mathew released the breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"You been bit." Gilbert said quietly while backing away from him slowly.

"Bit? By what?" Gilbert didn't answer instead he pulled out a box from underneath the sofa he had been sitting on and open it. He pulled out a wooden steak with silver painted on the point end. "Gilbert?"

He took a step forward and Mathew matched him by taking one back. "I'm sorry, Mathew. You were bitten by a vampire. Thats whats wrong with you. We have to end this before you start lusting for blood and kill someone. Im so sorry, Mathew."

"No. Gilbert. Stop" he stared with horror as his boyfriend advance on him with a steak. He saw Gilbert leg muscles tence. When he lunged forward, Mathew dove for his left, then run. He bearly made it out, as he left the door a silver arrow hit the placed his head had been a second before. He ran faster than he thought was possible, ignoring the sun's burning rays or the tears in his eyes.

Gilbert watched him leave. That had been his fault, he wasn't ready to kill his lover yet but Mathew still needed to be killed. He had seen it before victims of vampires giving in to there lust and kill people. He couldn't let Mathew hurt anyone, no matter how much it was going to kill him, he had to stop Mathew. He went inside to collect all his gear. He may have escaped but Gilbert knew exactly where he would go and next time he would't get away.

I read this prompt on tumblr: where person A gets turn into a vamp and go to there close friend, person B, who is a slayer for help. But person B reacts negatively about it. I hope you like this! I dont own hetalia or the prompt.*


End file.
